


At Least You're Not Trying to Cuddle

by FantabulousMe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Mild Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't know how to write that, i mostly friendship it, just for fun, maybe some other day, most loki/natasha stuff is bondage, this is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousMe/pseuds/FantabulousMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re strong, resilient… You remind me of my mother’s valkyries. And truthfully?” There’s a slight ‘thump’ as the dress falls from her shoulders and hits the floor. “If I am to lie with a woman, I very much prefer her that way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least You're Not Trying to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I actually ship Thunderfrost like, religiously. But these two make the hottest one night stand, okay? There's really no context or back story here- you can just imagine that for yourself. 
> 
> Though they definitely seem to know each other.
> 
> Whatever. No apologies. Enjoy!

            “Perhaps, in another time, another place, you and I could have done great things together.” The God of Mischief eyes her hungrily, his arms slowly reaching around her, caressing her arms, her waist. She matches his gaze, a mixture of amusement and arousal imprinted on her features. “But, alas, I am in love with my brother and you have sworn yourself to your archer.” A sardonic smile plays at his lips as he traces the back of her thigh. “And yet, you’ve made no attempts to step away from me.”

            “Clint and I have taken a break, as you’re well aware.” Natasha catches his hand as his fingers skim towards her clothed breast. “What’s your excuse?”

            “Is ‘boredom’ an appropriate reply?” She can feel Loki’s cold breath on the back of her neck. She sighs as he begins to plant little kisses down to her shoulder. With all the precision of a trained assassin, Natasha turns her head as Loki lifts his and captures his mouth with her own. She turns so they are facing each other, their clothed bodies suddenly feeling too far away, despite the intimate distance. She pushes him down roughly towards the bed, a coy grin appearing when she sees his surprised but obviously pleased expression. “So you enjoy it rough? I think I might enjoy this.”

            Natasha scoffs as she straddles his waist, grinding against him gently but with purpose. “Should I be grateful that you’d enjoy a mere mortal like myself? Legends say you’re good at this.”

            “My dear, I once made love to the goddess of love.” Loki sits up slightly so he can better face his companion. His voice lowers. “And she was writhing in my grasp the entire night.”

            “And I once managed to seduce a prominent Russian statesman. A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, but I will say that he certainly never saw the dagger coming.” She laughs gently. “And no, I won’t tell you where I pulled it from.”

            Loki perks an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned for my life?” Without warning, he flips her around- Natasha now finds herself beneath the alluring god. “It will keep me on my toes.” He kisses her lips roughly, then trails down her neck and down to the low neckline of her dress. She can feel his sudden grin against her skin. “As exquisite as this gown is on you, I’m afraid that if tonight’s…activities are going to move forward-”

            Her laugh interrupts him. “You’ll have to get off of me first.”

            With a dramatic sigh, Loki obeys, rolling his body off of hers and watching her languorously as she sits up and climbs off the bed. Natasha begins to unzip the zipper when Loki speaks again. “I’ve always thought you remarkably beautiful.”

            She smiles amusingly. “I suppose I should be flattered, considering you’ve slept with the goddess of love and beauty.”

            “Freya’s looks are unparalleled, it is true. But she’s frail and dainty. You’re strong, resilient… You remind me of my mother’s valkyries. And truthfully?” There’s a slight ‘thump’ as the dress falls from her shoulders and hits the floor. “If I am to lie with a woman, I very much prefer her that way.”

            “I think you just like being abused.” Wearing only her black lace underwear, she turns around, revealing her deliciously curvaceous figure.

            Loki grins viciously as he takes in the sight. “You’ve always had a certain knack for reading people.” He beckons her with his finger to join him again, and she obeys, hips swaying gently as climbs into bed with him.

            As soon as Natasha’s near him, the touches and kisses resume. His lips stay with hers, but his hands begin to roam. Loki is shockingly gentle, his hands just barely stroking the contours of her waist, her stomach, and even down to her ass where he lingers tantalizingly before moving back up again. He caresses her neck and finally- _finally_ \- one hand begins to feel the outline of her breast. He removes his lips from hers and winks as his hands move back and begin to unlatch her bra. To her surprise, it doesn’t give him any trouble, and he quickly tosses the article away. Loki stares down, then back to her face. “You truly are exquisitely beautiful.”

            Natasha smirks cutely. “If all you wanted was to look-”

            “While I do plan on memorizing every last bit of you, I suppose you do have a point.” He kisses her lips again. “My apologies,” he says, utterly sarcastic. His hands move down ward, caressing the outline of her breasts before taking them in his hands and squeezing gently. A soft moan escapes Natasha’s mouth, a sound which only serves to encourage the God of Mischief further. He squeezes the sensitive nipples softly between his thumb and forefinger as he begins trailing kisses down her neck and chest and finally to his destination. He licks the outline of her nipple in a circular fashion, sucking gently where and when appropriate all while massaging the other breast in his hand.

            A few minutes pass of this and Natasha’s breathing grows heavy. “You’re good at this. I’ve never-” Another moan as Loki nips at her gently. “I’ve never been with a man with such….skill.”

            Once again, she can feel the outline of his grin. “You forget that I’ve spent ample time as a woman.” His free hand joins in the massage as he speaks.” I know their bodies just as well as I know my own. A great skill, empathy, if one wishes to become a talented lover.”

            “I’m the one used to doing all the work. This is-” Another moan, this one louder. “This is a nice change.”

            “Really? A shame.” Loki’s hand begins trailing downward. His fingers barely graze the skin of her stomach, causing goosebumps to appear. “You deserve to be worshipped.”

            She braces herself as she feels him begin to reach inside the upper seam of her panties. “I could get used to this.”

            He gives her a smirk before placing his mouth on her opposite breast, gleefully giving it the same treatment. Natasha sighs as his wandering hand travels further down, very purposefully avoiding her clit, and instead to her inner folds, stroking the lubricated skin tenderly. He continues until she’s trembling slightly. “You’re a damn tease, you know that?”

            Loki does not cease with his movements, but he moves his head and plants an indignant kiss on her lips. “A tease? You wound me.”

            She scoffs. “Besides, I thought you said you wanted it rough.”

            “I do not deny that. However, I cannot say I recall you returning the statement. In fact, you complimented my gentle hands merely minutes ago.” Loki ceases his movements and lifts his head to face her. “Are you quite certain you could handle me?” he challenges.

            Natasha matches his tone. “Try me.”

            A coy smile is his only reply. He gives one final stroke to her labia when suddenly, and without warning, Natasha feels his fingers slam inside her wet entrance. She gasps and continues to do so as she feels his fingers work themselves in and out and in and out and-

            “Don’t you _dare_ come for me yet, Natalia.” His movements slow. “I’m far from done with you.”

            And that’s when his lips begin to trail down, his teeth scraping teasingly against the skin of her torso. Loki’s mouth reaches the side of her hips and then grazes down to her thighs, all the while fucking her languidly with his fingers. She feels herself tense as he begins to suck on her inner thigh, bracing herself for what she knew was about to come. He moves closer and closer to the target, until finally- _finally_ \- Natasha feels his tongue on her wanting clit. She immediately groans, her hands moving to his head, fingers lacing themselves in his long, black hair. Loki begins to suck on the sensitive bud and a cry of pleasure escapes from her lips. “Again,” she moans. Loki obeys, repeating the motion over and over while his fingers, at the same time, begin to thrust faster and faster. Natasha feels familiar pressure begin to build in her lower abdomen. “Keep going.” She can scarcely force the words out- her head has grown light, her breathing erratic, and she’s only barely aware of the thrusting motion her hips have begun to adopt. The pressure builds, her clit growing almost uncomfortably sensitive until-

“ _Fuck_ …. Oh my God, Loki…”

She releases her grip on his hair, her whole body relaxing as her breathing finally begins to take a pattern. Loki lifts his head, a smug a look as she’s ever seen gracing his features. Natasha gasps as she feels Loki’s fingers exit her dripping entrance. He wipes them and his mouth on the sheet next to her and moves so his head is level to her’s. With a gentleness that surprises her, he plants a kiss on her temple and begins to stroke her- her hair, her cheek, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, everything- and it all still feels so good. She grins at him. “At least you’re not trying to cuddle.”

            Loki matches her smile. “I despise cuddling. But I understand your need to recover.” He kisses her again, this time aiming for her cheek, but Natasha turns and captures his mouth once again, though she immediately pulls back, blanching.

            “Oh, God, you still taste like me.”

            Loki laughs. “You taste positively divine, my dear.” He attempts to kiss her mouth again, but she turns away, giggling as she pushes him aside and buries her face into the pillow. Loki tries in vain to pull her up. Eventually, he leans down to whisper into her ear. “Unless you wish for me to fuck on while you lay on your side, I’d suggest you move.” As he says this, he pulls her panties all the way off and begins to caress her firm buttocks.

            Natasha sighs dramatically and sits up, facing him. She eyes him coyly. “First we’ll have to get you out of those clothes.” Loki smirks and begins to undo his collar, but Natasha grabs his hands. “Allow me.” With a skill not even he himself possessed, she rips his tie off and makes immediate work of the buttons going down his torso. She undoes the latch on his belt as he throws his shirt to the floor and, before he can reorient himself, she pushes him onto his back. She grins scathingly. “Now it’s my turn.”

            With a sudden, almost agonizing slowness, she undoes the button holding his trousers together. Natasha can already feel Loki’s erection through the thick fabric. She slides them down, forcing his underwear with it, revealing his half-hard cock. Though his sight is a bit addled with lust, Loki can swear he sees her nod approvingly. Natasha takes the member in her hands and strokes it almost roughly, occasionally reminding him with her fingernails who it is that truly has control now. Loki soon finds himself moaning under her intimidating touch, realizing that he likes it; it keeps him on edge.

            When he’s finally grown to length, she lifts herself up. “Are you ready for me?”

            Loki manages to nod, attempting to sit up, only to feel himself pushed back down. Instead, Natasha lines herself up and slowly sinks down, gripping at her thighs as she’s filled to capacity, gasping as she does. She says nothing, merely gives herself a moment to adjust, then proceeds to move, grinding against him roughly, both of them moaning at the action. They continue, saying nothing, the only sound their continuous sighs of pleasure, until Natasha grins. “Aren’t you going to come for me yet?”

            Though Loki is physically shaking, he manages to croak out a response. “Not until you do. I thought that was considered common courtesy.”

            “Most men don’t care enough.” She moves with even more purpose, admittedly making it difficult for Loki to keep any semblance of control.

            “Midgardian men are awfully rude.” He reaches up and grabs her breasts, massaging them and enjoying the additional moans he manages to coax from her. “Though I could say the same for most Asgardians. Only most, however…” Despite the compromising situation, he manages a smile. “Thor has always been a most considerate lover.”

            “Clint as well.” She grabs his hands, encouraging his movements. “It made him so genuinely happy to watch me come undone. I’d never-” She moans, interrupting her sentence. “I’d never experienced that before him.”

            They both realize what’s happening and they fall silent, instead focusing on the pleasure of here and now. Natasha does finally let go, her body shuddering and Loki taking that as his cue to come as well. They stay there, panting, until Natasha finally lifts herself and lies next to Loki taking his hand in her’s and stroking it lightly with her thumb. Eventually, she sits up, not letting go of his hand, but not looking at him. “That was nice.”

            She can hear him nod. “It was.”

            Natasha finally does gaze down at him, a sweet smile appear on her face. “I think we both needed that.”

            He smiles back sleepily. “Indeed. You’ve always been insightful.”

            She stands and slowly lets go of Loki’s hand. The God of Mischief watches as she gathers her clothes and begins to put them back on. She struggles slightly with the zipper of her dress, and Natasha is almost relived to feel Loki’s hand on her’s. “Allow me.” He zips her up carefully and turns her around, holding her for a moment. “Thank you.” He takes her hand again and brings it up to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

            Natasha can’t help but smile at the gesture. “Goodnight.”

            Loki releases her hand and watches as she approaches the door. “Goodnight.”

            With one final look to the trickster god, Natasha exits.

           


End file.
